


Advent Cookies

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent Children parody, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something my friend and I came up with a while back that I decided to post up here as well as on FF.Net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Cookies

Sephiroth: "Good to see you... Cloud."

Sephiroth: "All of your cookies are gone. That's too bad."

Cloud: "Sephiroth... What do you want?"

Sephiroth: "What I want, Cloud, is to eat all the cookies in the cosmos. Just as my mother did long ago."

Cloud: "What about all the other people who want cookies?"

Sephiroth: "Well, that's up to you, Cloud."

Sephiroth: "I've thought of a wonderful present for you, Cloud... Shall I give you a burnt cookie?"

Sephiroth: "Tell me what cookies you cherish most... Give me the pleasure of eating them."

Cloud: "I pity you. You just don't get it at all. There isn't a cookie I don't cherish!"

Cloud: "Stay where you belong. In a place without cookies."

Sephiroth: "I will... never be without cookies."


End file.
